Last Game
by K.L. Scarlet
Summary: Lucy is always being used by the guys that she'd been in a relationship in the past. When she transfer to an academy she met Natsu Dragneel. Can Natsu heal her broken heart or will he make it worse? First fanfic. I know it sucks. Anyway don't forget to review! :)


**Hello there~! Just so you know this is my first ever one-shot fanfic so I'm very sorry if it's direct to the point. Anyway it's my first time writing so I'm very sorry for the mistakes I've committed. Don't forget to review! Anyway Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Please enter." The teacher's voice came ringing to their ears and a blonde girl enters the room. All of their eyes were glued on her. Ears were perked in curiosity.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet all of you." She bowed.

When she raises her head, her face came into view and almost all of the guys lower their head in disappointment because on where the so-called Lucy Heartfilia stands is a nerd.

One glance and you'll know that she really is a nerd. She wore huge glasses and her hair was braided. Her skirt is 2 inches below her knees and in her hand is a book. [A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination people ;]

"You can seat at the back next to the raven haired boy."

Lucy nodded and makes her way to her assigned seat. She can hear the murmurs of the guys like "Dang it! I thought she's beautiful." as she past through them.

'Well I can't really blame them, can I?' Lucy thought. She just ignores them. She's used to it anyway.

The class started in the moment she was seated.

~~Time Skip~~

The bell ringed and Lucy gathered up her things. What she doesn't know that there's a certain men eyeing her.

"Hey! What do you think? Think you can make it?" a guy whispered.

"Jeez, you're preference sucks. Well it's just a bet anyway. Of course I can make it." And the men followed her, smirks imprinted in their face.

Lucy made her way to the library. She's not that hungry anyway so she might as well spend her time reading. She went to the shelves and search for a book to read. She arrived at the D titled section and a certain book caught her eyes.

She grabbed it but then someone also grabbed it making their hands touch. [A/N: Sorry I don't know how to properly describe it XD]

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can have the-. Hey! Aren't you Lucy Heartfilia, the transferee? I'm one of your classmates Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Since we already know each other's name how about if we sat on a table and chat? I really am interested to you."

'Interested? Well that's new.' She thought. "Sure. Let's have a seat there."

They sat on a table near the window.

"You really love reading, don't you?" Natsu inquired.

"Well books really are amazing you know. Whenever I read, it feels like I'm being sucked in the world of fantasy." Lucy's eyes twinkled in excitement.

She noticed Natsu gazing at her and snaps out of reality. "Well I do talk too much, don't you think?"

"I don't really mind." Natsu rested his chin on his palm and grinned at her.

Lucy blushed at his actions. 'What are you thinking Lucy? You'll never fall in love again remember?'

"I-I n-ne-need to p-pick up s-so-some b-books." Lucy stuttered and made a dash for it.

Natsu smirked and get a glimpse on a notebook. "She always carried this around. Maybe it's something important."

Natsu opened it and got to know that it's a journal. He scanned through the pages and stopped at a certain page.

"December 21, xx21

It's the 13th time already and I'm fed off. They're always just toying with my feelings! I'll never ever really fall in love again. Never ever! [A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm not keeping a journal so I don't know how to write on one.]" He read.

"Never fall in love again eh? Let's see if it's true." He got a glimpse of Lucy making her way back with a stack of books in her arms. He settles down the book and makes her way towards her.

He snatched the books from her arms. "Let me carry that for you."

"No! It's okay I'll carry it." Lucy protested while struggling to get the books back.

"I said I'll carry it don't worry." Natsu explained while grinning at her. But Lucy insisted and snatched the books suddenly making her and Natsu loose their footing.

They stumbled and fall on the floor with Lucy on top of Natsu. Time seem to have frozen as they gaze at each other's eyes. Realizing their positions, Lucy shifted and get off on top of Natsu.

"I'm s-so-sorry…" Lucy mumbled while blushing.

Natsu laughed at her antics.

"H-hey, it's not funny! Stop laughing!" Lucy protested.

"Sorry. You're just so cute when you blushed." Natsu said.

That mere sentence make Lucy blushed even more. Natsu noticed the books sprawled on the floor and picked them up. He saw the titles of the books and realized something.

"Romeo & Juliet and Hamlet by William Shakespeare, Blades by J. William Turner, Veronica Decides to Die by Paulo Coelho, Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher? Do you have a tragedy genre fetish or something? [A/N: Yay! I have a tragedy genre fetish!]" Natsu inquired.

"I don't know, maybe. It's just I don't believe in happy endings so I never take a liking to books like those." Lucy answered while helping Natsu picked up the fallen books.

"And why is that?" Natsu and Lucy made their way to the table and settle down the books.

"I never really have a happy ending myself, whether in love or family, that's why, I don't believe in such things. My mom died when I'm still young and my dad treated me badly. I also never had a serious relationship. The guys in our school just toyed with me because they have lots of time in their hands." Lucy answered sadly.

Natsu sensing the gloomy aura grabbed Lucy's hand. "I'll get this straight. I love you. I know I only knew you for hours but when I laid my eyes on you, I know you're the one. I know that the guys from your past only used you but I won't do it to you. I swear. Please Lucy, give me a chance. Please open up your heart for me. Please be my girl [A/N: I know it is lame. Pardon me for that]"

Lucy was shocked. She can't believe that her first day in the academy is so twisted. She opened her mouth but no words came out so she decided to close it again. She sighed. "I don't know, Natsu. I promised to myself that I'll never fall in love again, so I'm not sure."

She lowers her head but Natsu grabbed her chin and locked her gaze with in him.

[A/N: You might want to hear the song. This song is performed by Backstreet Boys entitled 'This is us'. Sorry I can't help myself to add that song.]

"_Got a million reasons to run and hide  
I don't blame you for being scared (for being scared, no)  
Bout a novel long, all the pain that he caused you  
Baby I'm fully aware(I'm fully aware)_

I would change the stories ending to me and you  
Don't know the meaning of pretending what to do"

He sang as he rest his forehead on her.

"_I could be the one  
Give you all my love  
Forget what he has done to you  
I'm here now  
Open up to me  
Love will set you free  
If ever you believe it  
Please believe in me"_

He finished as he let go of Lucy. "Please give me a chance Lucy."

Lucy hesitated as she answered. "Please give me time to think. I'm not so sure how to respond to you."

"I understand. Well we should be going classes will start soon." He grinned and helped Lucy with the stack of books.

The remaining time of Lucy was spent thinking of how she should respond to Natsu. She doesn't know which to follow. Her heart wants her to love him back but her brain wouldn't let her because she already dealt with so much pain about love. When she arrived home, she want straight to her room without even bothering to greet the maids back. She lay to her bed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe a good night sleep will help me think about it." And she drifted into sleep.

She soon woke up when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hmm. What time is it?" She asked to nobody in particular and grabbed the clock on her bed-side table. "Who would call at 2:00 in the morning?" She grabbed her phone and notice that the one calling her is not registered to her contacts. She answered the phone and got to know that it's Natsu.

"Why did you call? And more importantly how did you get my number?" She inquired sluggishly.

"Well let's skip to that part. Do you have your answer now?"

Lucy bolted out of the bed as she remembers what he is talking about. Lucy still didn't know what to respond. "I'm sorry but I still don't know. But I'll assure you that I have the answer once we meet at the school."

"Well okay. If that's what you want. Get back to dreamland then and have a good night sleep. See you in school."

"Yeah see you." She hanged up and lied back down to bed. Now that Natsu make her remember of the thing she's sure she can't sleep now.

Lucy stared at the ceiling as she think of a possible response for Natsu. She doesn't want to dump Natsu but what if he's just using her. Her heart is screaming for her to give him a chance yet her brain won't let her. She closed her eyes and think thoroughly.

"I already have my response. I'm going to give him a chance but this is the last game. That means if he's just going to use me, then its over."

Satisfied with her answered, she closed her eyes and again drifted to dreamland.

The morning came and Lucy's alarm clock ringed annoyingly. She woke up with the sound and smashed her fist on the switch to turn off the alarm. She stretched her arms out. She changed to her uniforms in a flash. She's excited to tell Natsu her response.

She makes her way to the academy and got a glimpse of the pink-haired guy. She was about to approached him but then he saw him with a white-haired girl. The said girl wraps her arms around Natsu's torso.

Lucy decided to follow them. "So where are you taking me for our anniversary, Natsu-kun~?" She asked.

"Wherever you like, honey." Natsu grinned.

'Anniversary? What does she mean?' Lucy inquired to herself. She got closer to them to hear more about what they're talking about.

"I heard that you made a bet with Gajeel." The girl said.

"Oh that bet? Well he made a bet with me to make that transferee girl fall head over heals about me." Natsu answered bluntly. [A/N: If you don't remember, in the time skip part I said about men eyeing her and talking about something right? Well that was Gajeel and Natsu making their bet on Lucy.]

Lucy froze as she heard what Natsu said. 'Just a bet?' Her heart ached. It was like it was being pierced by a thousand, no, millions of swords. She ran back home and ignored the question being throw at her by her maids. She feels like an idiot for not realizing it.

When she was about to move on and open up her heart this kind of thing happens. She grabbed a razor and makes her way to the sink. She hissed as the blade came in contact with her skin.

'This is the last game, yet I lost again. I guess I can't help it.' She pressed the blade deeper and her blood starts to pool around her.

'Yes, this is the last game.' As she utter those words her arm fell in the pool of blood and she drifted in a never ending sleep.

* * *

**There you have it. I'm very sorry for the ending but I told you that I have this tragedy genre fetish. I'm very sorry. Anyway please review anyway. Sorry if it breaks your heart. And please be easy on me, I'm just new.**


End file.
